


Sweet Seducing Sighs

by twoboyskissing



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Coming Out, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Girl Direction, No Smut, girl harry, girl louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-08
Updated: 2015-07-08
Packaged: 2018-04-08 08:15:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4297347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twoboyskissing/pseuds/twoboyskissing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>harry and louis are best friends. harry decides that it's time to tell louis that she likes girls.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Seducing Sighs

**Author's Note:**

> title from "human nature" by michael jackson.

"Why are we here again? At two in the morning?" Louis asked her, her eyes still looking up to the sky. The sky was lovely today, filled all over with sparkling stars. A very quiet night.

"I just, y'know- I wanted to spend some time with you." Harry eyed Louis, "I guess."

Louis rolled herself over so that she was staring directly into Harry's eyes.

"I don't know if you knew but we spend literally every day at school together."

Harry sighed.

"And last week you came over every single day to play with my annoying little sisters and-"

"Your sisters are very cute, Louis, you can't deny it." Harry interrupted her and grinned.

"They are annoying." Louis rolled her eyes but couldn't stop herself from smiling, too.

Yeah, Louis' sisters could be annoying but watching Louis being all careful and sweet with them was totally worth it.

"So what's the real reason?" Louis asked again.

"Just missed you." Harry mumbled, biting on her lip.

"C'mon, Styles. Tell me what's going on on your beautiful mind?" Louis smirked at her and Harry couldn't stop herself from blushing.

They had been friends for a few months. Louis had been new in town when the school year started and shared almost every class with Harry.

After Louis had introduced herself to the class on her first day at school, Harry had known that she wanted to be friends with the pretty short girl, whose eyes were as blue as the sea and sparkled like the stars at the sky on a clear night.

A night like today.

Louis nudged her and watched her closely.

Taking a deep breath, Harry finally said, "I guess I wanted to talk to you about something."

It was out.

Now, there was no going back anymore.

Louis would ask her and ask her and maybe tickle her until she would spit it out.

"And what, my dear friend, do you want to talk about?" Louis grinned at her.

Harry knew she had to do it, she had to tell Louis. It wasn't fair to her if she didn't.

Still, knowing that she had to do it, didn't make it easier.

In reality it just sucked. Like lots.

"Are you scared, love?" Louis asked suddenly.

"Please don't be scared, Harry. You know that you can talk to me about anything." Louis said and Harry nodded.

She knew that she could. Even though they hadn't been friends for years like she and Liam have been, Harry knew she could trust Louis.

Though, this was different. This wasn't like talking about how sad and lonely she feels since her sister had moved out a few years back. This wasn't like having a fight with her parents or getting a bad mark on an chemistry test.

"We are friends, right?" Harry mumbled, not daring to look into Louis' eyes, her eyes shifting around.

"Of course we are! We're the bestest friends, Harry. How could you even think for a single second that we are not?" Louis laughed and reached for her hand.

That was a thing. A thing they did. It just kind of happened one day when they were walking home together and somehow Louis' hand had found Harry's. They hadn't talked about it.

After that it had happened more often. When they were walking to class together, when they were out grocery shopping for their parents or when they were lying on the couch, watching an old movie.

Louis squeezed her hand.

"Are you shaking?" Louis asked, confused.

Harry closed her eyes. Her body did stupid things. She was too nervous and probably not ready for this.

"Are you actually that scared?" Louis whispered and touched her cheek, slowly stroking.

Opening her eyes, Harry nodded.

"A bit." Harry admitted.

"What happened? Please tell me, love. Don't be scared." Louis squeezed her hand again, trying to comfort her.

"It's not something that happened. It's a thing that has always been a part of me." Harry confessed.

"That's okay, dear. It's alright." Louis told her, her voice smoothing.

"If you don't want to tell me though, that's okay, too." Louis suddenly said. "Like don't feel like I'm pushing you into this, alright?"

"No, I want to tell you. This is why I asked you to come over." Harry sighed.

Looking at Louis, smiling at her, she felt herself calming down. With Louis everything was easy and she really didn't want to destroy this beautiful friendship with her confession.

There was no way out though. She really had do it.

Harry had never said it to anyone besides Liam. Liam had been a good friend, she always had been. She didn't care about it and life could go on.

After that, Harry been relieved. She had thought though, that it wouldn't have to come up again for some time.

But then she had met Louis and they had gotten so close. Too close.

Harry didn't know how Louis felt about the thing she was about to say to her. But Harry really didn't want Louis to find out another way. From someone else, even if that was not likely to happen.

But maybe Louis felt uncomfortable around people like her. And that was why Harry had to tell her.

If Louis really did feel uncomfortable around her, their friendship had no future.

And thinking about it, Harry didn't want to be friends with someone who thought like that anyway.

Staring directly at Louis, Harry took another deep breath.

Counting to three, Harry opened her mouth and closed it again.

Without herself noticing, Harry's eyes were filled with tears.

"Shh no, it's okay, love. Don't cry." Louis said and wiped a tear away that had rolled down her cheek.

"Promise me, we'll stay friends?" Harry asked, uncertain.

"I promise." Louis whispered.

"Okay." Harry said.

"Okay." Louis squeezed her hand another time."I won't judge you. Whatever you're going to tell me. We're still going to be best friends."

Louis gave her an encouraging smile.

Harry smiled back at her.

"Okay so I-" Harry cleared her throat, "I like girls. Like in a lesbian way."

For a few seconds they were both just looking at each other.

There was silence, Harry and Louis and nothing else.

Then, Louis cackled.

"In a lesbian way?" Louis grinned at her.

"What?" Harry asked, confused.

"You're so cute, Harry." Louis nudged her and Harry blushed.

"Cute?"

"Yes, very, very cute." Louis confirmed.

"So you're okay with me being-", Harry stopped for a few seconds, taking another breath, "a lesbian?"

"Of course. Would be a bit strange of me if I wasn't." Louis told her.

"Why's that?"

"First, anyone should be okay with that, Harry. If anyone you are telling this isn't okay with it, they aren't worth your time. And second, because I like girls, too. I guess, I kinda like boys as well but that doesn't change the fact either way."

Harry gaped at her.

"You like girls, too?"

"Yeah, I do." Louis smiled at her.

"That's cool." Wow. Great, Harry. Awkward as hell response, as always.

"Yeah, very cool, actually." Louis squeezed her hand again.

Harry looked down at their hands.

"I think I have another thing I'd like to tell you." Harry said, suddenly feeling brave.

"Yeah?" Louis looked at her, biting her lip.

"Yeah." Harry nodded.

"I think I may have a little crush on you." Harry whispered, her eyes not leaving Louis'.

This time, there weren't any seconds filled with silence, Louis just started giggling.

Even though Harry was very confused, she couldn't stop herself from thinking that Louis' giggling was the cutest thing to ever happen. She could probably stare at the wrinkles around her eyes for hours and wouldn't get bored of it.

"That's good." Louis finally said, her face getting dangerously near to Harry's.

"Good?"

"Good, yeah. 'Cause, y'know I think I may have a little crush on you, too." Louis told her and grinned.

If Harry's heart stopped for a brief moment, no one had to know.

"You do?" Her voice was only trembling a little.

"I do. I think you're very entertaining and I love spending time with you." Louis said.

Harry grinned, "Me, too."

"I also quite enjoy holding hands with you." Louis whispered.

Smiling down at their hands again, Harry said, "I agree."

This time it was her, who squeezed Louis' hand.

"You know something that I'd also really like to do?"

Harry shook her head, waiting for Louis to continue.

"This."

Everyone always said that kissing the person they are in love with feels like hundreds of fireworks exploding at the same time. But kissing Louis felt like not paying attention in class because talking about Taylor Swift's concert last night was much more interesting, it felt like going to the park and sharing ice cream on hot days, like having a sleepover and staying up until 4am, like watching Louis' sisters and playing board games on rainy days, like watching grease and holding Louis' hand when they were walking home together.

"What did it feel like to you?" Harry asked, after their kiss had slowly come to an end.

"The kiss?", Louis smiled at her.

"Felt like home."


End file.
